The Education of Spencer Reid
by mswriter07
Summary: Summary: Spencer Reid's journey to Aaron Hotchner. Warnings: This is not slut!Reid, Team Dynamics, Sappy, Voyeurism, Will add warning tags as I update, Masturbation. A.N. I hope you all enjoy. R & R.
1. Reid's First Kiss

It was the middle of the night and Garcia and Reid were in her tech lair when Reid asked, "Garcia…"

"Honey pie come here." Garcia pulled the other chair out and motioned Reid to sit down.

Reid sat down nervously and he asked, "What are we doing?"

"You're twenty-four right?"

"Yes and what does that have to do with this meeting?"

"Come closer Spencer."

Spencer leaned forward on his forearms and Garcia leaned into his personal space, before she closed the distance, she said, "Penny in private?"

Spencer nodded and Penelope pressed her soft vanilla flavored gloss lips against his dry but full lips. The feel surprised Penelope and her and Reid slipped their hands into their hair and deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes, Garcia pulled out of the kiss, almost sad she wouldn't be able to kiss Reid ever again, but happy she was his first kiss. Reid looked thoughtful as he chewed on his bottom lip and he said, "Thank you Penny."

Garcia ran her hand over his hair and smiled. "You're welcome my precious little doctor growing up."

Reid couldn't help his chuckle.


	2. The Voyeur is the Teacher

Summary: Reid in Gideon's office.

Notes: Contains voyeurism, masturbation, & possible authority/dad issues (your choice who has them but I'm leaning towards Gideon).

Chapter Text

Gideon knew this was the wrongest thing he had ever done but he wasn't touching his teammate and Dr. Spencer Reid was getting a lesson. Gideon had his office door locked and the blinds drawn on all the windows. Gideon stayed in one corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

Reid had gotten comfortable in a chair that was covered by a towel and he asked, "Like this Gideon?"  
Gideon saw Reid splayed in his chair with his sweater vest and dress shirt shucked to the floor and his pants open with his erection exposed for all to see - Gideon gulped. He needed to get it together although he was getting the feeling that Reid knew what he was doing. Gideon cleared his throat and asked, "Are you comfortable?" At Spencer's nod, Gideon said, "Touch yourself how you want a lover to touch you."

"Does it matter the sex of the lover?"

"Only if you think it does." Gideon really wanted to loosen his tie but he kept himself calm and his words even.

"Okay." Spencer Reid didn't utter another word about what sex he was thinking about as he touched himself and kept his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself quiet. He knew Gideon was trying to help him with his headspace but he caught on quick and finished the show so he could go home and plan some more.


	3. Picking Up A Date

Reid walked into the bar Morgan told him to meet him at and dressed in the outfit that Morgan picked out. The shirt, while it was a button down dress shirt, was silk and the jeans hugged him in all the right places. Reid decided that he liked the outfit and would have to save it. He kept his satchel, his man purse according to Derek, in the trunk of his car.

He made it through the club bouncer with just his driver's license and he found Morgan with a table saved for him. He was on his way over but blonde hair and a familiar laugh caught his senses. He changed directions and went up to the bar where an empty space was available for him. He glanced to his right and found his good friend, Lila Archer, laughing at something the bartender said. Lila glanced at him and grinned. "If it isn't the most noble man I know, Dr. Spencer Reid." She looked over his outfit and said, "That's an impressive outfit. Here for anyone specific?"

Spencer blushed and said, "Hi Lila. I'm actually here to meet Morgan. He's giving me advice." He ducked behind his hair and Lila chuckled.

"Derek Morgan giving you advice?" Lila asked as she moved his hair back behind his ear.

"Yeah. He thinks I need to get out more and while I know I do, I'm interested in a specific person." Spencer confessed.

Lila's eyes lit up and she said, "I know he's a special someone to catch your eye."

"You're not mad or disgusted?"

"Nope. I knew as soon as I saw you two together," Lila smiled, "Secret's safe with me."

"Thank you Lila." Spencer said as he straightened up.

"So what do you want to drink? A Shirley Temple? Virgin daiquiri?" Lila asked brushing her shoulder against his as she took his hand.

Reid ran his thumb over Lila's hand and laughed at her ribbing. "I'm thinking of getting a Jack and coke."

Lila kissed his cheek and said, "My agent friend is growing up."

"I'm definitely growing up."

The bartender handed Spencer his drink and Lila said, "Go find Morgan and tell him his moves didn't work but yours worked just fine. Call me when you have your man."

Spencer bit his lip and said, "I will. Thank you Lila."

Lila kissed his cheek again and patted his shoulder. "Anytime Spencer." She got a refill and let Spencer get back to his reason he was there.

Spencer made his way back over to the table that Morgan was sitting at and sat down across from him with his drink. Derek gaped at Spencer and he motioned with his arms to the bar as he asked, "What happened?"

"I tried a couple of the moves you told me to but mine worked better." Spencer grinned as he took a sip of his drink.

"What's in the glass?"

"Jack and coke."

"Damn dude! All it took was an outfit change and a whiskey drink. Did you get her number?" Derek laughed.

"I did." Spencer shrugged like it was no big deal. After Spencer finished his drink he said, "I'm going to head home now."

"It's Friday."

"I know. I've got a Journal entry due soon and I want to make sure it's correct before I send it in." He stood up and said, "Thank you for tonight. It was fun. We'll have to do it again when I'm not so busy."

"Alright Pretty boy, see you Monday." Derek grinned.


End file.
